Looney Tunes Bigger, Longer
Looney Tunes Bigger, Longer & Uncut (also known as The Looney Tunes Adult Party Movie) is an upcoming 2020 American adult animated comedy film based on the Adult Swim animated television series Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon, directed by Sam Register and produced by Dan Harmon and James A. Fino. It was produced by Adult Swim, Williams Street, Harmonious Claptrap, Starburns Industries, and Warner Bros. Animation and released by Warner Bros. Pictures The film stars the regular television cast, who returned to reprise their respective roles from the series. It focuses on Bugs and Daffy sneak into an R-rated film by ultra-vulgar Adult Swim television personalities Tom and Jerry and emerge with expanded vocabularies that excrement triggers a disaster that threatens not just Looneyvile but the entire world, An angry mob descends on Bugs home, splitting the gang apart and Tom and Jerry end up on death row With Earth's fate in the balance, Bugs, Daffy, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Tweety, and Sylvester sets out on a quest for redemption in order to save the world! Looney Tunes Bigger, Longer & Uncut was first announced in January 2019. It was originally planned to be a direct-to-video film for a 2020 release, but However, due to successful DVD sales of Season 1 and 2 it was Theatrical, TBA, It the movie was announced with the regular television cast reprising their roles Looney Tunes Bigger, Longer & Uncut will premiere in TCL Chinese Theatre on November 13, 2020, and was released in the United States on November 20, 2020, as the first R-rated theatrical Warner Bros. animated movie by Warner Bros. Pictures in, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D. Plot Synopsis Bugs and Daffy sneak into an R-rated film by ultra-vulgar Adult Swim television personalities Tom And Jerry and emerge with expanded vocabularies and a leaky silo that excrement triggers a disaster that threatens not just Looneyvile but the entire world, An angry mob descends on Bugs home, splitting the gang apart and Tom and Jerry end up on death row With Earth's fate in the balance, Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Tweety, and Sylvester sets out on a quest for redemption in order to save the world! Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn * Eric Bauza as Daffy Duck, Tweety, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Tasmanian Devil, Road Runner * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Candi Milo as Granny * TBA as Lola * Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam * Dino Andrade as Speedy Gonzales * J Party as Wile E. Coyote * Seth Green as Mr. Sheep * Steve Martin as Mr. Chairman * Jason Alexander as The Waiter * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers (cameo) * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo (cameo) * TBA as TBA * TBA as TBA * TBA as TBA * TBA as TBA. * More Coming Soon! Animation The animation for the movie TBA TBA Release The film will premiere at TCL Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles, California on November 13, 2020, and was theatrically released in the United States and the United Kingdom on November 20, 2020 Marketing The first trailer for the film was released on January 18, 2020, and received positive reactions from viewers. Many viewers saying that it was much better than the series Season 1 and 2 TBA Theatrical release TBA Home media TBA Rating Looney Tunes Bigger, Longer & Uncut is rated R with very vulgar language, crude sexual humor, strong sex references, bloody violence, some violent images and drug missus. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, Looney Tunes Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' ''will be released alongside Godzilla vs. Kong, Dune, and is projected to gross $30–60 million over in its four-day opening weekend TBA Critical reception TBA Production The production staff had considered a film adaptation of Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon since early in the series On December 23, 2019, Adult Swim and Sam Register announced a possible Looney Tunes Adult Party Carton movie is in the works to be released in 2020 or 2021, Sam Said the movie fans may love and find this movie way better than the cartoon's Season 1-2 He said it will not be rated NC-17 it will be rated R. Sam Register, Dan Harmon, and James A. Fino pushed for movie production to begin as soon as possible, while public interest was still high, instead of several years into its run, as was done with TBA On January 1, 2019, it was confirmed that there will be a Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon Movie it will be called Looney Tunes: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and it will be released on November 20, 2020 (Made By Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Bros. Animation, Adult Swim, Williams Street, Starburns Industries And Harmonious Claptrap) with all of the cast of the show reprising their roles and it will be directed by Sam Register and produced by Dan Harmon and James A. Fino. The film will be a musical comedy and would involve TBA as a minor subplot Trivia * This is the first-ever Looney Tunes Rated R feature film of the series. * The movie is Rated R. * TBA * TBA TBACategory:EvanRocks Wiki Category:Films